Atração
by Mayumii
Summary: IchigoIshida. Nunca duvide de Kurosaki Ichigo. Yaoi. Shounenai. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **Bleach (ブリーチ) não me pertence.

Ichigo e Ishida. Como poderia denominar a relação deles? Yaoi Shounenai.

* * *

**Atração**

"Kurosaki, sai pra lá! Desce jeito você vai ficar em cima de mim!" disse Ishida, muito nervoso.

"Ah, sai você Ishida, você ta no meu espaço! Fala sério, como eu posso ter tanto azar!" disse Ichigo, tentando empurrar Ishida para o outro lado do futon.

"Por que a Inoue-san tem que ter essas idéias?" suspirou Ishida.

Inoue havia convidado Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chado e Renji para uma festa do pijama em sua casa. Separou um cômodo para as garotas, e outros dois para os garotos. Porém, nem tudo são flores; Ishida havia acabado de ter uma discussão com o pai, mas mesmo assim foi para não desmarcar com Orihime, mas estava literalmente estressado. E bem, como de praxe, resolveu descarregar todo seu estresse em Kurosaki, afinal. Inoue, querendo que os dois não brigassem, resolve ter uma "brilhante idéia".

**FLASHBACK**

"Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-kun vão dormir juntos, e Sado-kun e Renji-kun vão dormir no outro cômodo!"

"NANI?! EU, DORMIR COM ELE?" berraram Ishida e Ichigo em unissono, apontando um ao outro.

"Para fazerem as pazes! Muito feio brigarem!" disse Rukia, visivelmente já tirando com a cara dos dois, vermelhos de raiva, enquanto ela segurava o riso. "A Inoue tem cada idéia maluca... mas brilhante com certeza!" gargalhava por dentro.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Inoue-san tem cada idéia..." murmurou Ishida.

"É, nisso eu tenho que concordar! Ela poderia ter tido uma idéia melhor..." disse Ichigo, suspirando.

"Como assim Kurosaki? Queria dormir com a Inoue-san?" disse Ishida, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

"Claro que não! Ora, não diga bobagens!" disse Ichigo, incomodado com o sorriso malicioso que o Quincy estava lhe dando.

"Eu sabia que você era gay, Kurosaki Ichigo! Queria dormir com o Abarai!" gargalhou Uryuu, enquanto Ichigo já fazia uma cara bem próxima de assassina.

"Que tal você calar a boca?! Não diga besteiras, que droga!" disse Ichigo, já tendo pensamentos de como matar Ishida.

"Bem que eu desconfiava... afinal, shinigamis tem aquelas borboletas do inferno... francamente, borboletas!" gargalhou ainda mais Ishida, não estava perdendo mesmo a oportunidade de zombar da cara do colega.

"E vocês, Quincys, que usam aquelas roupas esquisitas?"

"Muito melhor que vocês, shinigamis!"

"Escuta, eu só sou um substituto de shinigami! Não tenho nada a ver como é a roupa deles!"

"Não deixa de ser gaaay! E quando você agarrou o Renji na época que os Bounts começaram a aparecer?"

"Eu não agarrei ninguém, seu louco! Muito menos o Renji!" berrou Ichigo, procurando um modo desesperado de fazê-lo calar a boca.

"Agarrou! Você, por cima do Abarai, hahaha!"

"E você que costura? Assim, um dom bem feminino não?"

"Não mais do que o seu de ficar agarrando homens por aí!"

"Por que você não cala a boca? Parece que você que quer agarrar homem!"

"Então confirma? AHAA!" Ichigo teve uma idéia.

"Posso confirmar, se você está tão necessitado..." murmurou Ichigo, lançando um olhar malicioso a Ishida.

"Eu hein Kurosaki, sai pra lá que eu gosto de mulher e..." disse Ishida, um pouco assustado com a cara de Ichigo.

"Gosta? Não vejo como, anda mais com o Sado do que com a Inoue!"

"Hahahaha, ah, isso não tem nada a ver."

"Prove que você não gosta de homem."

"Hm, eu não te acho nada atraente."

"Sério?"

"Aham."

"E você, se acha atraente?"

"Pra que lado está tentando falar?"

"Vou provar pra você o quanto eu sou atraente, já que está duvidando tanto."

"Do que está falando Kurosaki?" disse Ishida, temeroso. "Credo, não eu estou gostando do seu olhar..."

"Ao contrário, é pra você gostar, e muito..." Ichigo não sabia mesmo como estava falando aquilo. Assim, ele sabia que o campo sentimental não era seu forte. E muito menos deixava seus hormônios aflorarem; claro, como todo adolescente, ele tinha alguns desejos... proibidos. Mas não sabia como iria chegar a esse ponto. E muito menos sabia como controlá-los... agora.

Foi se aproximando de Ishida, muito assustado com o comportamento do shinigami, e estava recuando.

"Porque está fugindo, Uryuu-kun?" disse Ichigo com um sorriso malicioso, dizendo com mais ênfase um nome pelo qual nunca havia chamado o amigo...

"Que está acontecendo Kurosaki? Ficou maluco de vez?" murmurou Ishida, recuando cada vez mais de Ichigo.

"Não... só tive a idéia de ensinar uma coisa ao cdf da classe."

"E o que seria isso?"

"Nunca duvide de Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo rapidamente enlaçou a cintura de Ishida e lhe deu um beijo, tímido, mas demonstrando um sentimento que certamente nunca foi característico dos dois, algo oscilando entre ternura, carinho...amor.

_O Kurosaki é louco?! O que ele está fazendo? _Pensava Ishida, mas não conseguia descolar seus lábios de Ichigo. Talvez porque...

...estava adorando tudo aquilo?

_NÃO! JAMAIS!_

Esqueceu-se completamente de seus pensamentos e beijou Ichigo com mais força, fazendo o Kurosaki sentir-se completo... seria aquilo que o faltava? Seria o Quincy a última peça pra ser realmente feliz? Ele, apesar de todos os percalços, era seu amigo... e agora, mais do que um amigo, ele esperava.

"Gostou do beijo, Uryuu-kun?" disse Ichigo, afagando os cabelos de Ishida.

"Devo infelizmente dizer que sim, Ichigo-kun." Disse Ishida, deixando Ichigo surpreso, mas com um sorriso malicioso.

"E agora, me acha atraente, senhor Quincy?"

"Se me beijar de novo posso pensar sobre o que dizer." E voltaram a se beijar.

**OWARI**

Fic muito boba, gomen. Mas mesmo assim, deixem reviews, onegai.


End file.
